Task Force 141 Reavowed
by BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: Archer and Toad manage to convince Roach into giving them the DSM before General Shepherd betrays the force. Now in hiding, Ghost survived the incident on the Georgia-Russia border and managed to join up with Soap and Price. The hunt for Kingfish continues...


August 14th, Georgia-Russia border, Makarov's safehouse.

"Roach, the transfer's complete! I'll cover the main approach while you grab the DSM! Move!" Ghost said to Sgt. Gary 'Roach' Sanderson.

Roach immediately grabbed the DSM and then General Shepherd transmitted, "This is Shepherd. We're almost at the LZ. What's your status, over?"

Ghost answered, "We're on our way to the LZ! Roach, let's go!"

"Hey, Roach, I have a bad feeling about this. Come over to where we used to be set up. Archer out." Archer transmitted before cutting the radio.

"Roach, where are you going?" Ghost asked as Roach rushed over to the ridge that the two snipers had abandoned earlier.

"Archer has a bad feeling about what's going to happen. I'm heading back to the ridge." Roach answered.

"Suit yourself. I'm gonna clear out some hostiles." Ghost said as Roach sprinted towards the ridge. Once he was at where Archer and Toad used to snipe at, Archer came down and said, "Glad you could make it. Toad, get over here."

Toad came down as well and had his left hand stretched out. "Please give the DSM to me."

Roach complied and gave Toad the DSM. Roach was then given an identical-looking one by Archer and he said, "This one's got a surprise for anyone who tries to tap into it. We're getting out of here another way. See you around if you survive." before the two snipers ran off. Roach ran back to where Ghost was and the two of them decided to make a run for the LZ. Explosions suddenly started around them.

"They're bracketing our position with mortars, keep moving but watch your back! Roach, I got you covered! Go! Go! Get to the LZ! Keep moving! We gotta get to the LZ! Roach, come on!" Ghost shouted as Roach fought his way through several Russian troops. As he got out the treeline, a mortar exploded and knocked him out. Ghost grabbed Roach's body and began dragging it away from the trees as he popped red smoke. He then said, "I've got you, Roach, hang on! Thunder Two-One, I've popped red smoke in the treeline! Standby to engage on my mark!"

The pilot of Thunder Two-One transmitted, "Roger that. I have a visual on the red smoke. Standing by."

"Thunder Two-One, cleared hot!"

"Roger that, cleared hot. Guns guns guns." the pilot of the Little Bird said before opening fire on incoming hostiles, killing them. A Pave Low landed and General Shepherd stepped out as Roach regained consciousness. "Do you have the DSM?" he asked.

"We got it, sir!" Ghost answered.

"Good. That's one less loose end." Shepherd said before shooting Roach in the abdomen with a .44 Magnum.

"Shit!" Ghost yelled before running away from Shepherd. Two Shadow Company soldiers fired at the Task Force 141 member, but failed to hit as he rolled to avoid Assault Rifle fire and was able to get away.

"Oh, well. They'll take care of him." Shepherd nonchalantly said before taking the DSM Archer had given Roach from his pocket.

"You need us to do something with him, sir?" a Shadow Company soldier asked the general.

"Burn the body."

The Shadow Company soldier picked up Roach and threw him into a ditch while another one poured gasoline on Roach. Shepherd then tossed his cigar onto Roach, igniting the fuel.

* * *

><p>August 27th, Prague, Czech Republic, the sewers.<p>

"You sure that this is a good idea?" Toad asked Archer.

"Patience, my friend. They don't know we're down here." Archer answered.

"I sure hope so. We've had no contact with any other members of the 141 and especially not Captain Mactavish. Or General Shepherd for that matter."

"Knowing Mactavish and Price, they probably gutted the bastard. Shepherd killed Roach and was most likely pissed once he connected some equipment to the DSM I gave Roach."

"Speaking of that, what sort of surprise was in it?"

"It was a fake DSM that was set to explode once latched onto a computer for the purpose of looking at any files it held within."

"Anyways, I gave the real DSM over to the German counter-intelligence boys when we arrived in Berlin five days earlier and now they know what the hell Makarov's gonna do next." Toad noted.

"It was tough getting past all those borders with their checkpoints and shit. I'm glad that I gave the DSM to you when you set out for the GSG 9 Headquarters."

"No shit. Her Majesty's probably looking for us now."

"We should split until the heat dies down and return here at a later date. I've got unfinished business to take care of in Berlin. What about you?" Archer said to Toad.

"Shit's going down in Africa. I'm headed to Sierra Leone." Toad replied.

"Good. We'll meet up again once I figure out our next move. If you're lucky, you'll run into Captains Price and Mactavish again."


End file.
